Los Black se casan entre primos
by Bloodstained Lady
Summary: Los magos no deberían casarse entre primos. Al hacerlo, condenan a sus hijos a la locura. En todos los sentidos. Bella lo sabe muy bien. Y Sirius también, aunque más de lo que le gustaría. / SiriusXBella. Rating MA. Lemon.


_Los Black se casan entre primos_

Los magos no deberían casarse entre primos. Al hacerlo, condenan a sus hijos a la locura. En todos los sentidos. Bella lo sabe muy bien. Y Sirius también, aunque más de lo que le gustaría.

_Bueno, esto es FanFiction y el canon no es mi mejor amigo. Ninguno de mis OTP es canon, según creo. Aclararé, no obstante lo anterior, que esta pareja no se encuentra entre mis OTP. Pero me gusta experimentar. Y como el canon no es mi mejor amigo y en este fic resulta que ni siquiera nos llevamos un poco bien, Bella no le lleva a Sirius ni uno sólo de sus ocho años canon. Porque yo lo digo._

Advertencia: Rating MA (Lenguaje soez, posible violencia, incesto y Lemon del hardcore –explícito–)

Disclaimer: Ningún miembro de la familia Black me pertenece. Obviamente, Rowling no pensó en lo geniales que serían Sirius y Bella juntos.

Hay una fiesta en casa de los Black esta noche. Bella puede olerse algo que no le gusta, pero que no tiene nada que ver con los desgraciados elfos domésticos que pululan a su alrededor, arreglándole la túnica de impecable terciopelo rojo. Rojo sangre.

Su madre está de pie detrás, dando órdenes aquí y allá, que el bordillo está muy corto, que la puntilla está torcida, que le falta escote. Cissy lo husmea todo desde atrás de las faldas de madre, con una envidia franca y corrosiva pintada en sus por lo general bonitas facciones. Bella sabe que su hermanita menor es muy mona, pero está completamente segura de que ella misma lo es mucho más. Le sonríe desde el espejo, una sonrisa de burla quizá hasta cruel, y Cissy infla los carrillos. Pobre infeliz.

Su madre se acerca y le ajusta el corsé en persona, haciendo que su cintura se vea más pequeña, su busto más redondo y que respirar sea una odisea.

–Me aprieta–Se queja con el entrecejo fruncido, intentando liberarse un poco, pero su madre no la deja. Le pega en la mano, con saña.

–Quita de ahí, así se lleva–Le espeta, y tira de las cintas un poco más, como queriendo castigarla.

Su madre le pinta los labios de rojo, un rojo intenso, casi eléctrico, y los párpados y pestañas con un pesado y cobertor negro medianoche. Sin embargo, piensa cuando ambas la dejan sola frente al espejo, nada de eso es lo que le huele mal. Hasta ahora todo va igual que siempre. Igual que todas las fiestas. Los elfos domésticos preparándolo todo, su madre paseando entre ellos sólo para castigarlos por no hacer el trabajo cómo a ella le gusta. Cissy pululando por ahí, deseando poder ser Bella. Y Andrómeda, mirándolo todo con esos ojos solemnes que Bella odia tanto. Hay veces en las que Andrómeda la mira con una superioridad que la espanta, le pone los pelos de punta. A veces quiere abofetearla, pero sabe que su madre está en la otra habitación así que se contiene.

No quiere seguir pensando en Andrómeda, realmente no le interesa. Bella se dedica entonces a admirarse en el espejo, contemplar su imponente vestido rojo cubriendo su más imponente cuerpo. Sus labios están tan rojos como el terciopelo del vestido. Y le encanta. A los quince años, se sabe hermosa, la más hermosa de sus hermanas. Se sabe atractiva. Y a veces puede llegar a aprovecharse de eso. Le encanta hacerlo.

Su madre viene a buscarla para entrar en la fiesta, que ya es la hora, y sale con la cabeza bien alta de la habitación. En el salón, entra ella la primera detrás de su madre, seguida por sus dos hermanitas. Todos se vuelven a mirarlas, a las cuatro se supone. Pero Bella sabe que la miran a ella, a ella más que a nadie. Ese vestido rojo mata. Y ella también.

–Ése es Rodolphus Lestrange–Le dice su madre entre dientes, refiriéndose a un hombre alto al que se están acercando. Bella se pregunta por qué habría de importarle–. Vas a casarte con él.

Así se lo dicen, sin ninguna clase de filtro, ninguna clase de delicadeza. Vas a casarte con él y punto, porque sí. Bella se siente traicionada, terriblemente violentada. Y, si bien hay algo de morbo en el asunto, no es el suficiente para que olvide la indignación que crece en su estómago, más y más. Ahora todo es rojo sangre. No puede respirar. Se siente horrible. Se detiene momentáneamente en medio del salón, y todos la miran. Pero ella sólo puede ver a ese hombre. Ese hombre la mira horrible. Generalmente le gusta que los hombres la miren de esa forma que ahora siente horrible, pero no él, no si va a tener que casarse con él así porque sí.

Su madre entonces la fulmina con la mirada de sus ojos, y Bella sabe que si no se mueve en este mismo instante, su madre podría matarla. Avanza entonces, y sigue a su madre para iniciar las presentaciones. Bella no quiere saludar a nadie, y de todas formas nunca saluda, es demasiado importante para eso, por lo que nadie se toma a mal que no responda a sus cumplidos. Cissy trata de imitarla en su pose, y a Bella casi le dio risa. Andrómeda es la única que responde a los saludos de la gente, y no puede evitar arrugar toda la cara cuando alguien le dice que está idéntica a Bella. Bella se indigna. Que le digan a la insulsa Andrómeda que se parece a ella no es sólo una mentira, si no un gran cumplido. El mejor que puede llegar a recibir.

Saluda a Lestrange, y él le besa los dedos de la mano haciendo que su barba le roce la piel. Bella lo mira desde abajo, siendo él más alto que ella, bajando los párpados de esa forma que suele practicar frente al espejo. No eres importante, quiere transmitirle eso. No me importas.

Lestrange es un hombre parco, no hay cumplidos para ella. Pero sus ojos recorren efímeramente su escote y Bella sabe que él la desea. Lo cual, viniendo de él, le parece horrible. Horrible porque va a tener que casarse con él. Casarse con él porque sí. Ahora entiende porque esa fiesta le olía mal. La están entregando. Entregando a ese hombre desconocido. Y, si bien esa idea también tiene morbo, tampoco es el suficiente para que deje de sentirse horrible. No puede respirar.

Pero afortunadamente, siguen las presentaciones, los saludos. Y Bella puede mostrarse altiva y fingir que no quiere morirse allí mismo.

Se topan con otros Black, sus tíos y sus dos hijos varones. Tía Walburga le sonríe ampliamente, admirando su vestido. Bella esboza una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Tía Walburga le gusta, al menos un poco. Regulus está mirándola como embobado. Su cara todavía infantil le queda a la exacta altura del escote de Bella, y ella por poco se ríe. Y entonces ve a su otro primo, el mayor, de quince años. Sirius.

Sirius tiene unos ojos grises que la miran de una forma que no le parece horrible en absoluto. Una mirada penetrante que la hace sentirse repentinamente más asfixiada y acalorada que de costumbre. Esa mirada de acero que de repente se pega a su escote como una lapa y hace que se le tensen los pechos. Esa mirada que la hace arder, Sirius la hace arder, y con sólo eso: una mirada.

–Bellatrix–Murmura Sirius, y su voz es ronca, como si no hubiera hablado por mucho tiempo. Una voz ronca que la pone húmeda–. Lindo color de vestido.

Sirius es de Gryffindor, una deshonra. Habla con gente sangre sucia, Bella lo ha visto en el colegio. Bella todavía no entiende por qué su madre lo sigue invitando a las fiestas. Pero nunca lo dice. Por supuesto que no lo dice. No quiere que su madre deje de invitarlo. Bella lo desprecia…pero lo desea al mismo tiempo. Lo desea como todo lo que sabe nunca podrá ser suyo. Y la lista de cosas que nunca podrán ser suyas se reduce únicamente a Sirius, y sólo porque es su primo. Porque sabe que él también la desea.

–Gracias–Murmura, habla por primera vez en toda la noche con un invitado, y su madre se aleja de la familia, indicándole que deben continuar. Y Bella se aleja, de mala gana pero sin demostrarlo.

Aprovecha cuando ya ha terminado de saludar a todos, y se escabulle. Se escabulle a uno de esos corredores apartados, sintiéndose muy mareada. Respira hondo, pero las costillas le duelen. Sabe que Lestrange es sangre pura. Sabe que está bien casarse con él. Hasta querría casarse con él si no se lo hubieran dicho así, de sopetón. Le gusta fingir que tiene el control de su vida. Ni siquiera le dejaron saber a quién le entregará su cuerpo por primera vez antes de verlo, así, tan chocantemente.

Entra en una habitación vacía, y se desploma sobre un escritorio de caoba, un pulido escritorio que su madre ama. Lo patea con saña, y luego otra vez, y otra, y otra, hasta que le duelen los dedos y el escritorito se mueve de lugar. Está resollando, y siente que se ahoga. Y entonces recuerda que está sola. No quiere morir asfixiada. Se lleva una mano a la espalda, hasta encontrar las cintas del corsé, y tira de ellas con desesperación, aflojando el vestido. Bella puede respirar otra vez, y la sensación es maravillosa. Cierra los ojos, suspirando.

–Vaya–Oye esa voz tan ronca y familiar a sus espaldas, y se voltea para encontrarse con Sirius, incorregiblemente atractivo. El corazón se le detiene, y luego se le dispara–. Lo que uno se encuentra en estas fiestas tuyas: la anfitriona escondiéndose.

–La fiesta es de mi madre, no mía–Repone Bella, adoptando una pose altiva–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Lo mismo que tú–Sirius se encoge de hombros, mirándola con aquellos ojos pecadores–. Me escondo.

– ¿Te escondes de qué?

– ¿Qué te importa? –Le espeta Sirius, dejándose caer sobre un sillón, más luego gruñe–Principalmente, de mi madre–Sirius enarca una ceja al mirarla–. ¿Y tú de qué?

Bella lo mira entornando los ojos, sopesando qué responderle. ¿Qué hace conversando tan tranquilamente con él, para empezar? Se supone que él no le interesa, que ni siquiera se fija en él. No; se supone que lo aborrece. Se supone que no le parece tan jodidamente caliente.

–Te diré, pero que conste que hablo contigo porque estoy aburrida.

– ¿Y por qué crees que estoy hablándote yo? –Le suelta él, soltando un bufido desdeñoso–No es porque seas mi prima favorita, que lo sepas. Ni de lejos.

–Oh, tranquilo, tú tampoco. Me escondo de mi madre, también–Responde al fin con la verdad, bajando los párpados, pintados de negro oscuridad. Entonces lo mira, fijamente, y una idea relampaguea en su cerebro. Una idea que por poco hace que le tiemblen las piernas, de pura expectación–. Y de mi prometido.

Sirius la mira con curiosidad.

– ¿Tienes un prometido? –Pregunta, enarcando las cejas– ¿Quién es el pobre desgraciado?

–Sí, tengo uno–Bella desliza lentamente los brazos fuera de las mangas de su túnica, sin dejar de mirar a su primo a los ojos. Los ojos de Sirius se deslizan también por sus brazos, por la piel que deja ver con sus lánguidos movimientos, con el asomar de la camisola blanca. Bella se siente poderosa, se siente deseada. Se siente excitante. Y también, por cierto y aunque le pese, muy excitada–. Rodolphus Lestrange.

–Oh, qué buen partido–Repone Sirius con voz aguda y retintín, aunque sus ojos siguen pegados al cuerpo de Bella–. Seguro eres la envidia de las demás estiradas del salón.

–Nadie lo sabe todavía–Bella sacó un brazo de la manga por completo, y luego el otro. Ahora sus blancos brazos están al descubierto. Ve a Sirius tragar saliva con disimulo cuando empieza a buscar las cintas del corsé, aflojándolo cada vez más–. No puedo respirar bien con esto… ¿Podrías ayudarme? –Pregunta con voz melosa, tirando falsamente mal de las cintas, y Sirius vuelve a tragar saliva, esta vez con cierta compulsión.

–Yo…–Pero entonces sacude la cabeza. Por un instante su mirada repleta de deseo se vuelve rencorosa, pero entonces sonríe con cierta mofa– ¿En serio crees que vas a hacerme caer con eso?

– ¿Hacerte caer con qué? –Pregunta Bella, dejando de tirar por un momento de las cintas. Parece que su primo no se lo va a poner tan fácil. Y eso le gusta.

– ¿Crees que no he oído lo que dicen de ti? –Sirius suelta una carcajada llena de burla, y por primera vez Bella no sabe qué terreno están pisando–Mira que me van las mujeres usadas, pero tú estás tan gastada que ya eres poco menos que descartable.

Bella aprieta la mandíbula, sintiendo como una ira le repta por las mejillas hasta volvérselas rojas. Muy rojas.

–Tienes unos informantes muy equivocados, Sirius–Le espeta con furia, mas luego se esfuerza en esbozar una sonrisa satírica–. Pero me halaga que hayas preguntado por mí.

–No tengo informantes, simplemente tengo oídos–Gruñe Sirius, aunque hay algo de intriga en sus ojos–. ¿Qué quieres decir con "equivocados"?

–Pues quiero decir que se equivocan–Suelta Bella con mordacidad–. Nunca nadie me ha tocado–Sirius se echa a reír, pero Bella no se inmuta–. Estoy limpia. Limpia como nuestra sangre, Sirius–Pero Sirius sigue riéndose. Bella suelta un siseo–. Puedes comprobarlo.

Las carcajadas de Sirius se detienen en seco. La mira con estupefacción, y con ese deseo vedado y contenido en sus ojos grises. Bella se excita profundamente ante su mirada, pero no lo dice.

–Tócame–Musita en su lugar, desanudando definitivamente el corsé y bajando la túnica hasta sus caderas. El camisón blanco de ropa interior que le cubre el cuerpo se le transparenta un poco, y deja ver las aureolas de sus pezones, duros de deseo. Sirius traga saliva, pero sacude la cabeza.

–No–Farfulla, con la voz mucho más ronca que al principio. La garganta se le secó, piensa Bella. Y el juego se vuelve más excitante.

–Tócame–Repite Bella, dejando que la túnica resbale hasta sus pies. Está únicamente con el diminuto vestido blanco de gasa, semi transparente, abrazando sus formas. Está tan ceñido en el busto que se eleva un poco cuando ella respira hondo, haciendo notar sus pechos–. ¿No crees que soy virgen, Sirius?

–No–Insiste él, sin poder apartar los ojos de ella–. Una virgen no haría algo como esto.

– ¿Algo como qué? –Pregunta Bella, deslizando un dedo blanco y largo por la longitud de su muslo, perdiéndose bajo la tela.

–Algo como…–Sirius suelta un gemido ahogado cuando la ve llegar hasta su centro, y Bella sonríe en medio de la excitación morbosa que siente al tocarse frente a él. Sus dedos se encuentran con la humedad que ella ya sabía encontraría, y suelta un siseo profundo–Te estás…

–Nadie me ha tocado. Nadie que no sea yo, por supuesto–Añade, sonriendo en medio de un gemido ronco cuando encuentra su clítoris. Se esfuerza en abrir los ojos bien, para verlo, ver a su primo–. Ni siquiera me he metido los dedos–Musita, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, acariciándose en círculos. Sirius la ve como embelesado desde el sillón, y Bella ve su erección, incluso bajo la túnica. Debe ser muy grande, piensa, pero la perspectiva no la asusta. Al contrario, le encanta–. Tócame–Repite, y alza la mano con la que estaba aferrándose al escritorio favorito de su madre y se levanta la faldita de gasa, abriéndose de piernas, dejando que Sirius la vea, la vea completa. El muchacho suelta un gemido ronco, casi un gruñido, completamente anonadado. Y Excitado–. ¿Ves lo húmeda que estoy? Lo estoy por ti–Se frota con ahínco, fuertemente, soltando gemidos cortos y cada vez más inmediatos, al tiempo que sus dedos se deslizan por su intimidad, rodeando su clítoris ya muy lubricado. Entonces, cuando está a punto de llegar al orgasmo, aparta la mano. Respira agitadamente, y se siente sudorosa. Sirius está en completa tensión frente a ella, mirando sus pliegues desnudos–. Tócame, Sirius–Sirius traga saliva, apretando la mandíbula–. No quiero que Lestrange me quite mi virginidad–Añade en un susurro, abriendo más las piernas ya temblorosas–. Quiero que me la quites tú.

Aguarda un momento, pero Sirius no dice nada. No hace nada, se queda en su sitio, congelado. Entonces Bella se aparta del escritorio, lo necesario para darle la espalda. Quiere quitarse el camisón. Y Entonces siente a Sirius detrás de ella. Pegado a ella. Algo duro y caliente entre sus nalgas.

–Eres una maldita puta, Bella–Sisea Sirius en su oído, aferrándola por la cintura, pegándola a su erección. Bella se aferra al escritorito con ambas manos, echándose bruscamente hacia adelante. Oh, Merlín. Aquella violencia en sus palabras la había hecho mojarse aún más–. Te odio, me das asco. Vas a pagar por provocarme así.

Sirius le agarra los pechos por encima del camisón, con una dureza desesperada que duele. Y que la excita. Juguetea con sus pezones, tirando de ellos, y Bella suelta un gemido lastimero cuando tira de uno de ellos con demasiada fuerza.

–Quítame el camisón–Apostilla Bella en medio de sus caricias bruscas, y Sirius la empuja más contra el escritorio.

–No. Esto no es cómo tu quieres–Aquello la excita terriblemente, haciéndola gemir. Sirius se recarga en el escritorio con una mano, y le levanta la pequeña falda con la otra, acariciándole las nalgas, redondas y pálidas. Mete una mano entre sus piernas, indicándole que las abra, y Bella obedece diligentemente–. Con que virgen, ¿Eh? Esa no te la crees ni tú–Gruñe Sirius sobre su hombro, con saña. Bella suelta un grito ahogado cuando los dedos de Sirius tantean su humedad con brutalidad, sin ninguna consideración–. Oh, qué mojadita la putita. Te voy a follar. Voy a follarte–Añade entre dientes, buscando su entrada, y encontrándola. Entonces Bella escucha un revuelo a sus espaldas, un frufrú de tela, y entiende que Sirius se desabrochó la túnica, ahora está en pantalones. Vuelve a sentir su miembro, pero esta vez caliente, y sabe que es piel. Que es su miembro tal y como es, ahora entre sus nalgas. Sirius lo frota allí, una vez, dos veces.

–Oh, Merlín–Gime Bella, desesperada e insatisfecha. Oye a Sirius reír en su pelo.

– ¿Quieres que te folle?

Bella sabe lo que está tratando de hacer. Guarda silencio. Sirius le pellizca un pezón, y ella gime.

–Sí–Farfulla con voz angustiada–. Sí, quiero.

–Dilo.

–Ah…–Bella cierra los ojos fuertemente, preparándose– ¡Fóllame!

Sirius entra en ella con una estocada violenta y única, metiéndose en ella completo. Bella grita con el dolor de su virginidad rasgada, pero Sirius no se detiene. Bella sonríe de triunfo en medio del dolor. Ha ganado, pero tiene su precio. Y le encanta. Sirius sale de ella, y vuelve a entrar. Y entonces otra vez duele.

–Te dije que soy virgen–Sollozó Bella, apretando fuertemente los puños al tiempo que las embestidas de Sirius la sacudían.

–Lo eras–Sirius lleva ambas manos a sus pechos y aprieta, tanteando su dureza. Bella los tiene muy sensibles. Su excitación crece–. Ahora no eres más que una puta. Estás arruinada. Te he arruinado–Y la voz de Sirius es un gemido mientras entra y sale de ella con violencia.

–Sí–Gruñe ella, entre furiosa y excitada, y dolorida, y todo junto y le encanta–, pero _porque_ yo quise.

–Sí–Admite él, aferrándola ahora por las caderas, y luego por los muslos, izándola y ahora estando más adentro. Bella gritó–. Pero _cómo_ yo quise.

–Oh…–Gime ella. Deja caer su cuerpo sobre el escritorio, aplastando sus pechos, y Sirius la aferra todavía por los muslos, acercándola a él. Bella aprieta sus párpados cerrados, sintiéndolo tan adentro que teme romperse en dos–Oh, sí…sí…Sirius…sí…

–Eres...Estás…tan jodidamente apretada–Sirius habla entre dientes, sin ser del todo consciente de lo que dice. Bella sonríe en medio del placer, y se le abre la boca cuando Sirius la embiste más fuerte aún, golpeando el escritorio contra la pared.

–Este es el escritorio favorito de mi madre–Farfulla Bella, con esa sonrisa perversa–. No debemos romperlo–Y gime de nuevo cuando el sale y vuelve a entrar.

– ¿Sabías que nuestros padres son primos? –Dice Sirius de repente, sin dejar de montársela sobre el escritorio. _Montársela sobre el escritorio._ Bella repite la idea, y se excita tanto que se siente cercana a acabar–Mi padre es primo de mi madre, y son primos de los tuyos que son primos entre sí.

– ¿Estás diciendo que podríamos casarnos, _Black_? –Pregunta Bella sonriendo con mordacidad, en medio de un gemido de placer.

–Ni bajo amenaza, pero podría follarte sin culpa–Sirius acelera su ritmo dentro de Bella, quien empieza a gemir más descontroladamente debido a la fricción en su interior–. Aunque sé que luego sentiré culpa de todas formas.

–No hay culpa sin sangre–Farfulla Bella, y Sirius continúa penetrándola, duramente, salvajemente, y se corre dentro de ella, con fuerza, llenándola de algo caliente. Bella se irgue un poco, sorprendida, y Sirius aprovecha para pellizcarle un pezón, duramente–. Córrete, Bella. Córrete para mí. Grita.

Bella siente una oleada de calor nacerle en el interior del vientre hasta llegar a su clítoris, y se corre violentamente, entre temblores y estremecimientos deliciosos, gimiendo y gritando como una enferma.

Se desploman sobre el escritorio, y Sirius se aparta de ella poco después, velozmente. Bella se voltea a mirarlo, pero él le ha dado la espalda y se está acomodando la ropa. Sólo al estar bien vestido, se aleja hasta la puerta del cuarto, como si fuera a marcharse. Y entonces, en el umbral, la mira.

–Hay sangre–Dice, y sale por la puerta. Bella sigue el punto de su mirada momentos antes, y ve las pequeñas manchas rojas en su vestido. Sangre de virgen. Su sangre.

Bella empieza a ponerse su túnica roja de terciopelo, esbozando una sonrisa lenta y algo perversa. Había culpa para Sirius. Culpa y sangre.

– ¿Quién ha arruinado a quién? –Murmura Bella, y sale por la misma puerta que él, lista para regresar a la fiesta.


End file.
